


Funeral

by Plumetta



Series: Baby makes Three [13]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the distant future with how Haymitch reacts to the news of Beetee's death.  He's now the Oldest living Victor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch hung up the phone and joined Effie and Hailey for dinner.

“What did President Paylor have to say? Effie asked.

“Beetee’s dead.”

Effie gasped. “Sweetheart what happened?

Haymitch shrugged. “He just died in his sleep. He was almost eighty.

“Wow, he never seemed that old. Hailey said. “I was just talking to him last month about my science project. 

Haymitch turned to his twelve year old. He couldn’t offer her much in the way of family but Beetee had been like a grandfather to her. He never really understood it because they weren’t close before the war and after….the only thing they really had in common was a lot of years of dead tributes behind them. For whatever reason Beetee had taken a liking to Hailey.

They’re going to have a state funeral in the Capitol and then bury him in 3 next to Wiress. Haymitch said.

Effie was tearing up. “He’d like that. She’s been waiting a long time for him.

“He was talking about Wiress last summer when we went to visit. Hailey said. “He loved her so much I don’t know why they didn’t get married.

Haymitch folded his hands. “Hailey, the world was different. If they had gotten married they probably would have had kids. Being a Victor’s Kid back then almost guaranteed that their name would be called in a Reaping. Unless you were from 1 or 2 there was no hope that anyone would volunteer for you. There was one Victor who had both his kids called back to back years.

“Was that Gloss and Cashmere?

He shook his head. “No. They volunteered. These kids were from District 9. Both of them died in the cornucopia. The odds were not in their favor.

Hailey seemed to shrink into her chair. A couple of years ago he would have pulled her on his lap In the last few months almost anything he said to her was met with either “I’m too big for that Dad.” or “I’m not too young to wear makeup, heels…etc He saw Effie reach for her hand to comfort her so he poured himself a drink.

Hailey excused herself a few minutes later. Effie said to him. “I think we should take her to the state funeral. She’s old enough and I read in the Parenting book that it’s important for children to have closure. We can leave her with my sister while we go to the burial in 3.

Haymitch disagreed. “I think she’s old enough to go to both. I mean I was only nine at my father’s funeral. Besides that way we can just head back home. 

“You just don’t trust Ellie.

“Well let’s see her son is in juvenile detention for narcotics and her daughter is sixteen and pregnant so……no I really don’t trust Ellie to watch over my kid.

“It would only be for a few days.”

Haymitch shook his head. ‘I’d rather her be with us.”

He went into the living room and turned on the TV. All the coverage was about the death of Beetee Latier.

Hailey came in and sat down on the couch. He muted the sound. “Hey. Did you do your homework?

“Yeah. Mom says to pack up we’re going on the train tomorrow.

He nodded and un-muted the TV. “I’m going to watch the news so…

She cuddled next to him putting her head on his shoulder. “Are they talking about Beetee?

He put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. “Yes. I’m sure that’s all that will be on the news until after…..

Hailey asked. “How much older was he?

‘Hailey, you know my age. I’m 61. He was seventy-nine. He won fifteen years before me.

“He’s…He was the only person besides Mom who knew you longer than Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta.

“Well…not really. Enobaria met me even before I met your Mom and I’ve known Annie and Johanna longer than Katniss and Peeta.

“It’s not the same.” Hailey said. “You hate Enobaria.

“I don’t hate her. We’re not friends but….I don’t hate anyone…..anymore.

“Beetee told me that he remembered from your Games….you were the first person he ever saw that stayed with someone until they died just to make them feel better.

“We were allies. Other people stayed with their allies.

Hailey looked at him. “Beetee told me you’d say that. He said sometimes people avenged deaths or stayed for a minute or two in shock but that…you stayed with someone who ended the alliance to bring them comfort.

“Hailey….She saved my life and we had literally just ended our alliance a few minutes earlier. It wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Beetee said that he only saw that happen three times and he remembers all the Games from 22 on. Once with you, once with Aunt Katniss and once with Uncle Peeta. He told me to remember that and that I was very lucky.

“Why lucky? Haymitch asked.

“He said Either the people in 12 were just better than the rest of Panem. If that was the case then I was lucky to grow up there or….

“Or??

“Or Katniss and Peeta were following your good example and I was lucky to have you as my Dad.

He burst out laughing. “I’d go with we’re just nicer in 12.

Hailey put her arms around his chest. “But I am lucky you’re my Dad. I forget how old you are sometimes and now I’m scared that..

“Shhhhh I’m really not that old and am in pretty good shape considering how much I’ve abused my body. You’re almost grown anyway and..

“No I’m not. Hailey cried. I need you….I mean…..

He hugged her tightly and started to rock her. “I know what you mean. I fully expect to be around to give the bride away one day so…..I’m not planning on going any time soon.

Hailey buried her face in his chest and cried. He stroked her hair and when she started to calm down he said.

“Hey, can you remember how much you love me the next time we’re fighting about makeup?

She laughed softly and said. “You’re way too strict about that.

He smiled. “Maybe but I’m so lucky to have you as a daughter I want to do everything right by you.

She kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to help Mom pack and then get ready for bed. 

“Okay. Good….

She waved him off. “You can stop by room and say Good night.

He smiled. Tucking her in was something she made him stop doing when she was ten. Though it was brought on by Beetee’s death he was happy to have his “little girl” back even if it was only for one night.


End file.
